deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sans Vs Bendy/@comment-32120189-20180201211501
"Launch: Sans has the superior edge in speed and hax, problem is though Bendy has the superior edge in strength, durability, and he has that annoying thing know as immortality & regen." Bendy barely has any feats of strength and durability besides assuming he has above human physicality thanks to being a demon and what not and being able to increase his strength and durability via ink,and yes you were correct on Sans having the speed advantage.....but you forgot to add unto how MASSIVE that speed advantage was,sure Bendy may have gained a speed advantage in chapter 3 when he kept up with his creator(Assuming Henry is his creator) but from what ive seen his creator barley has any feats of speed besides outrunning Bendy on foot,and even then Sans is just so fast that he blitzes Bendy with total ease,Sans can easily dodge attacks from Frisk/Chara who can dodge rays of sunlight,and as most of us know,light typically travels around 670,616,629 mph,so strength doesn't matter since Bendy can't even hit Sans in the first place and durability is also useless given that Sans bones attack the SOUL and not the physical body,there is no proof Bendy can regenerate from that,and there's no proof that he's even immortal,given that he can die from his ink being removed from his body,but we'll get to that later. "Jet: Not to mention even though Sans KR can affect those evil, remember how much the KR did to someone who massacred an entire living species, it did a lot but compared to someone like Bendy, whose kill count is FAR less, KR wouldn't be as crazy." Ok,yeah Bendy may not have a high kill count compared to Chara,but.....he constantly stalks and torments his creator,to the point of driving him insane,possesed Joey's body with ink,and wants to show his creators the pain he went through,and just like Chara,Bendy is a demonic monster with seemingly no regard for human life(or any kind at that) Sans KR would still hurt Bendy greatly and even if that wouldn't work he could just TK the crap out of Bendy and spam him with a round of Gaster Blasters "Launch: Not to mention that KR's best thing is adding poison, or damage over time, something Bendy can heal from via being ink. The only way for Sans to honestly put down Bendy for good is get rid of all the ink in the ink machine, which would require preparation." Once again there is no evidence Bendy can heal from having his SOUL damaged,and also Sans is known for exploting weaknesses,and because of this he wouldn't give Bendy a chance to BREATH let alone heal himself,and secondly there is no proof the ink can't be drained from bendy's body on it's own,and Sans doesn't need preperation time,as soon as he gets his hands on the ink machine he will destroy it,and given that Sans is smarter than Bendy,who likes to toy with his creator as shown when he stalks him constantly,he is likely to do such a thing "Jet: Now the hugest argument is, how would Bendy be able to hit Sans due to the massive speed advantage? Well, Sans can infact get tired as shown in the fight and Bendy does have a form of teleportation he can use to his advantage to hit Sans off-guard. Count that with the fact that Bendy could trick Sans into thinking he's dead for good, and the winner is Bendy!" Now this argument might work,but not here,and here's why,for one yeah Sans can get tired in a fight,but Bendy isn't likely to last as long as Chara did considering he doesn't even compare to her/him and Chara only managed to hit Sans because she caught him off guard,and it's also likely to note it took Chara multiple times to beat Sans,and teleportation doesn't work here,considering that Sans can teleport as well and he is fast enough to react to Bendy,and Sans isn't likely to fall for a trick like that,given his intelligence and his skill of spamming attacks So overall,nice fight,but Sans would win